Eco
by Body Toxic
Summary: Cuando tu vida no ha sido más que una constante lucha, no dudaras en tomar cada oportunidad que se presente. No importa si es correcto o no, cualquier persona servirá para salvarte. {AU} {EliUmiMaki}
1. Héroe

_Quiero recalcar que este es un AU {Universo alterno} trataré que la personalidad de mis tres personajes principales sean lo más apegadas a la realidad. Contiene ligero lenguaje vulgar, que por el momento lo mantendré en lo mínimo._

 _Espero no ofender a nadie con esto._

* * *

El clima helaba el cuerpo de Umi por completo, ni siquiera el grueso abrigo de lana era capaz de mantener su calor corporal adecuadamente. Sabía que era irresponsable tomar un paseo a altas horas de la noche, el riesgo de un atraco o en este caso un resfriado eran bastante altos, pero era la única forma en que la inspiración que necesitaba apareciera. Dio la vuelta en la siguiente esquina y la tienda de convivencia la saludo como cada vez que tomaba ese rumbo. Un café caliente y una rosquilla parecían demasiado apetitosos en ese momento.

"Buenas noches" El empleado de turno se inclinó en cuanto entró.

"Buenas noches" Respondió Umi con una sonrisa. "Un café grande y una rosquilla de chocolate, por favor… ¡Ah, y una más de cereza!" No podía olvidarse de la joven que la esperaba en casa.

"Un momento" El joven se retiró hasta la pequeña área de panadería para volver minutos después con su pedido. "¿Algo más?"

"No, muchas gracias"

Sacó un billete para pagar, tomó la bolsa de papel, el café y salió de ahí.

"Uff, hace más frío"

Acercó el vaso de cartón a sus labios, dio un pequeño trago y termino acariciando su lengua con la parte baja de sus encías; el café estaba demasiado caliente. "Debí comprar una bebida para ella" Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para entrar nuevamente a la tienda cuando un fuerte estruendo a un lado de la misma llamo su atención. Un par de gritos siguieron después.

"Te dije que me la chuparas, maldita"

Umi permaneció en su lugar, una voz masculina era lo único que podía oír.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? "

Nuevamente el ruido de un golpe, pero ahora acompañado de un quejido femenino. Sin pensarlo más Umi soltó lo que llevaba en las manos y corrió hacia el lugar poco iluminado.

"¿Qué cree que está haciendo?" Fue lo primero que Umi pronuncio ante la escena frente a sus ojos. Ahí una joven rubia intentaba levantarse del suelo, su rostro sangraba dejando caer pequeñas gotas que resbalaban rápidamente. El hombre que la acompañaba lucia sucio y tremendamente furioso.

"Lárgate de aquí" Ignoró por completo la pregunta y en su lugar levantó por la fuerza a la joven, haciendo golpear su cuerpo contra el compartimiento de basura. La ira de Umi aumento en una milésima de segundo y en dos zancadas recorrió la distancia que la separaba de él; un puñetazo directo al rostro le propinó.

"Maldita estúpida"

El hombre no tardo en responder y devolvió el puñetazo, pero Umi lo esquivo eficazmente para después golpearlo con el puño izquierdo. Un casi imperceptible 'crack' llego a los oídos de la chica y después la sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones de la nariz ajena. Pero en lugar de detenerse, él comenzó a lanzar puñetazos en todos sentidos. La pésima visibilidad evito que Umi esquivara uno de los golpes causándole un fuerte e inmediato dolor en la quijada, pero no vacilo en lo más mínimo y aprovecho que los movimientos eran cada vez más lentos para acertar dos golpes más en el rostro y el último en el estomago, el cual hizo caer al hombre.

"Zorra" Apenas logro murmurar mientras sostenía su estomago con visible dolor. Umi lo ignoro, en su lugar buscó con la mirada a la joven, pero no había rastro alguno de ella.

Camino hasta la acera y a lo lejos diviso una silueta ligeramente tambaleante. Debía ser ella. Con pasos apresurados logro acercarse y confirmar que realmente era ella.

"Hey" Posó su mano en el hombro contrario haciendo que se detuviera. Su piel estaba extremadamente helada, Umi se preguntó si acaso no tenia frío. Su vestimenta era demasiado escasa como para no tenerlo. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Acaso no puedes verlo?, estoy perfecta" La desconocida no brindó ni una mirada en dirección a quién la había salvado, solo siguió caminando.

"¡Disculpa! Fue una pregunta tonta" Umi se quito el abrigo, ofreciendolo a la desconocida. Ella se detuvo y la miró sin ninguna expresión en particular. "Úsalo, por favor" Umi no le dio tiempo alguno para responder pues ya había pasado la prenda por los hombros titubeantes.

"Gracias" Se aferró al caliente abrigo con apuro, y Umi no pudo evitar sonreír, mas no podía dejarlo solo así.

"Mi casa esta a dos cuadras de aquí, ven conmigo, curare tus heridas"

"No es necesario"

"Por favor, yo no puedo dejarte ir así"

La rubia suspiró y deteniendo su paso se enfrentó a su 'salvadora'.

"No me importa que me hayas salvado de ese imbécil, mi cuota seguirá siendo la misma aún si mi rostro esta hecho mierda, ¿Entiendes?"

"Entiendo... no, realmente no lo entiendo. ¿Cuota? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Vaya" La rubia sonrió y Umi se asombró de que aún si su rostro estaba en pésimas condiciones, ella lucia linda. "Cariño, soy una prostituta"

"Oh" Fue lo único que pudo responder, eso explicaba la escasa ropa.

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Todavía quieres que vaya a tu departamento?"

"¡Por supuso!" Umi respondió de forma inmediata cayendo en cuenta segundos después "P-Pero no para que me proporciones tus... servicios. Sólo no quiero dejarte ir con esas heridas"

"Si tú lo dices" La rubia no confiaba totalmente en ella, pero no tenía ninguna otra opción; arriesgarse era necesario.

"Sigueme, p-por favor" Sintió vergüenza de su propio tartamudeo, pero el frío comenzaba a pesarle. Gracias al cielo su departamento estaba cerca. En menos de cinco minutos se encontraba intentado abrir la puerta.

"Lo siento, es nueva cerradura y aún esta un poco dura"

"Entiendo"

Después de que logró por fin abrir la puerta, movió el interruptor en la pared para iluminar el recibidor.

"Adelante"

La joven se adentró al cálido departamento, dejó sus zapatos de tacón y aceptó las pantunflas frente a ella.

"Ponte cómoda, no tardo" Umi se perdió por el pasillo. Mientras tanto la chica tomo asiento en el sofá, observando desde ahí los retratos sobre la pared. La chica de cabello azul y una pelirroja, estaban en cada foto; París, Egipto, Londres, fueron algunas de las ciudades que logró reconocer. Era fácil llegar a la conclusión de que su salvadora era acaudalada.

"Espero no haber tardado" Umi abrió el botiquín de primeros auxilios y lo dejó sobre la mesa de café. Pensándo que tal vez necesitaría aún más que simple agua oxigenada y gasas.

"Para nada."

"Bien." Cogió la toalla que había traído con ella desde el baño y con cuidado limpio la sangre fresca que adornaba el rostro ajeno. Habiendo quitado todo el excedente procedió a empapar cantidades considerables de algodón con agua oxigenada.

Quedaba la última herida, la más grande de todas. Con un vistazo era fácil saber que se necesitaría puntadas. Para su buena suerte el ruido en la puerta le hizo saber que ella por fin había llegado.

"Estoy en casa"

"Bienvenida" Umi alzó la voz desde la sala. Segundos después una joven pelirroja la observaba interrogante.

"¿Quién es ella?"

"Es una larga historia" La peliazul se removió incómoda sobre su lugar. Sabía que un fuerte regaño vendría tarde o temprano. "Necesita puntadas, ¿Podrías?"

"Llévala al hospital" Dejó el maletín que llevaba sobre la mesa y prácticamente se tiró sobre el sofá contiguo. El cansancio era palpable con sólo mirarla.

"Maki, no puedo llevarla. Por favor, hazlo"

"¿Por qué no puedes?" Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, dando la impresión de que de un momento a otro caería dormida.

"Te explicaré más tarde." Umi comenzaba a sentirse incómoda entre las dos chicas. "Pediré tu comida favorita."

Maki abrió un párpado y después el otro, con un gruñido se levantó del sofá y observó desde arriba a su 'invitada'. "Prepárame el baño también"

"Claro" Sonriendo, Umi se levantó y dejó a ambas chicas solas.

Maki estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de circunstancias. Umi de vez en cuando llevaba animales heridos o desnutridos a casa, no importaba las veces que ella la regañara por el comportamiento infantil, siempre volvía a hacerlo. Pero llevar a una persona, eso jamás había sucedido. Retiró su mirada penetrante de la rubia y se perdió por el pasillo sin emitir palabra.

"Joder" La joven no presto atención al comportamiento grosero de la pelirroja, tenía cosas más importantes en cuales enfocarse, como: el dolor punzante. Tanteó con preocupación su rostro golpeado; la piel estirada por la hinchazón le dio una para nada cálida bienvenida. El dolor pasó rápidamente a segundo término, ahora la preocupación tomaba el liderazgo. Era una temporada alta en cuanto trabajo, pero con el rostro tan lastimado dudaba mucho que alguien quisiera pagar el precio justo, tendría que rebajar la tarifa... ¡Se maldecía una y otra vez! Ir a parar con un estúpido alcohólico y con una tipa con sueños de heroína era lo último que deseó para su noche. Pero al menos la última había resultado de mayor ayuda.

"Levanta el rostro" La voz impregnada de fastidio obtuvo su atención. Levantó el rostro tal y como le fue pedido, un segundo después sintió el pinchazo de la aguja. Poco a poco la anestesia comenzó a surtir efecto, sabía que un par de dedos enguantados inspeccionaban la herida, pero le era imposible sentir el tacto.

"No te muevas" Después de inspeccionar y limpiar a adecuadamente la herida, Maki, procedió a suturar; un par de puntos fueron suficiente.

El timbre se escuchó por todo el departamento, Maki dejó los instrumentos sobre la mesa mientras Umi atendió al llamado.

"La cena está aquí"

Sonriendo, Umi regresó a la cocina y Maki se encargo de recoger cada cosa que estorbaba para comer ahí mismo. Dada la profesión de la pelirroja, comer en la sala se convirtió en lo más común, aún para disgusto de Umi.

"Aquí tienes, Maki" La peliazul le entregó un plato rebosante de espaguetis a la boloñesa. "Esperó que no te desagrade el espagueti..." Umi hizo pequeña pausa al entregar el plato a su visita, aguardando para escuchar su nombre, pero la sutil indirecta no llegó a la rubia.

"Están bien, gracias"

"No es nada" Umi tomó su propio lugar a un lado de Maki "¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?"

"Igual que siempre, estresante"

"Qué mal"

El resto de tiempo, cada una de las ocupantes de la habitación permaneció en silencio. Todas hundidas en sus propios pensamientos. Al terminar la cena, Umi le mostró a su visita el lugar donde pasaría la noche.

"Esta será la habitación donde dormirás, en el armario hay pijamas que seguramente serán de tu talla, el baño se encuentra detrás de esa puerta"

"Gracias"

Umi comenzaba a sentirse incomoda frente a la rubia. No importaba lo que le dijera, nunca recibía más de dos o tres palabras.

"¿Puedo saber tu nombre?"

La joven dejó de observar la habitación y centró su atención en ella. Pareció pensar breves segundos antes de finalmente responder.

"Roxanne"

"Soy Sonoda Umi, es un gusto Roxanne"

Como cualquier persona educada, Umi hizo una leve inclinación que no fue respondida.

"Bueno, descansa, si necesitas algo estaré en la habitación contigua"

"Entiendo"

Umi regresó a su propia habitación donde Maki ya la esperaba.

"¿Necesitas que te de un masaje?"

Maki negó con la cabeza mientras sujetaba la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, el baño había logrado calmar su cansancio.

"Sólo te necesito a ti"

Umi sonrió en cuanto la pelirroja la envolvió en un sutil abrazo, sus brazos apenas la sostenían. Parecía un infante al regresó de su primer día en el kinder, cansado y sin deseos de volver nuevamente.

"Te extrañé"

"Yo también te extrañe" Dejó un suave beso sobre el cabello húmedo y con sus dedos comenzó a trazar figuras imaginarias a lo largo de la aún mojada espalda ajena.

"Aún no sé si mañana llegaré a dormir"

"Entiendo, no te preocupes"

"No lo hago"

Generalmente las palabras de Maki no eran sinceras, pero sus actos siempre lo eran. Cada beso que los gentiles labios de la pelirroja dejaba sobre el cuello contrario, eran la mayor prueba de ello. No fue hasta que se topo con una marca sobre el mentón que se aparto con brusquedad de Umi.

"¿Quién te golpeó?" No tardo en re-formular la pregunta. "¿De dónde salio esa chica?"

Después un suspiró, Umi comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido. Palabra a palabra las cejas de Maki comenzaban a reconocerse como tantas veces antes.

"No puedo creer que seas tan idiota, Umi. Pudo haberte sucedido algo, aquel tipo bien podría haber traído un arma"

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero no fue así"

"¡Pero pudo haber sido!"

"Hey, seré más cuidadosa, ¿sí? Nunca me perderás"

Los ojos de Maki se empañaron de lagrimas ante un recuerdo lejano. Confiaría en Umi; confiaría en jamás ser abandonada.

* * *

 **No sé si decir que este sera mi primer fanfic que contará con más de dos capítulos capítulos o no (?) Tengo otro, pero más que nada son una serie de one-shots, así que éste sera algo así como mi primer bebé. Esta idea rondo por mi mente desde hace mínimo siente meses y hace cuatro comencé a escribirlo, pero perdí la inspiración y ahí quedo. Si me atrevo a publicar es porque estoy segura que tarde o temprano lo terminaré.**

 **Para los fans de Eli, lo siento (?) intentaré ser muy cuidadosa con ella, pero no puedo prometer escenas del tipo que ya imaginan. Si no les agrada, es mejor que eviten leer futuros capítulos. Ah, cierto 'Roxanne' es Eli, tome el nombre de una famosa canción, puede ser algo confuso al inicio, lo sé.**

 **Bueno, eso sería todo. Espero poder leer sus comentarios sobre este primer capitulo c:**


	2. Espejismo

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que el Sol causó su despertar? Eli no podía ya recordar la última vez que despertó naturalmente y no por gritos o gemidos procedentes de algún lugar. Cuando el pensamiento de poder acostumbrarse a aquello flotó por la superficie, ella tiró de el, obligándose a hundirlo lo más profundo posible. La esperanza era el mejor pretexto de los débiles; sin embargo en ese instante se permitió disfrutar la suavidad de la almohada, el perfume de las mantas, y saber que cientos de personas seguramente tiritaban de frío afuera de esas cuatro paredes, la desdicha ajena lograba hacerla sentir mejor.

Minutos u horas, restó importancia al tiempo que transcurrió mientras la tenue luz solar recorría un camino conocido sobre la manta. Ella no pensaba nada en particular. El dolor en su rostro y las consecuencias que se extenderían por varios días era mejor mantenerlas alejadas. Únicamente se centraba en los ruidos en el pasillo que minutos después se trasladaron a la cocina. ¿Vendría aquella chica a buscarla? ¿O tal vez ya se habría olvidado de su presencia? Por supuesto que no, se respondió al instante, las visitas son molestas, no se olvidan fácilmente y ella ni siquiera llegaba a la categoría de visita.  
Después de un rato divagando, un toque en la puerta la alertó.

"Adelante"

"Buenos días" Umi abrió la puerta con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro y una bandeja sobre su mano libre que segundos más tarde fue sostenida con ambas manos.

"Buenos días"

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó al mismo tiempo que dejaba la bandeja sobre el buró cercano.

"Estoy bien"

"Estupendo" Umi echó un vistazo a la rubia, ella no calificaría su estado con la palabra bien. "Maki dejó antibióticos y analgésicos, debes tomarlos después del desayuno"

A Eli no le tomó mucho tiempo relacionar el nombre con la chica pelirroja, pero poca importancia le dio. El desayuno olía delicioso y si el olfato no la engañaba, aquella taza humeante era chocolate. Se enderezó de prisa, apartando mechones rubios de su rostro. Seguramente toda ella era un desastre.

"Cuando termines puedes tomar un baño, he dejado ropa ahí."

La rubia murmuró un rápido 'gracias' y se concentró en comer el delicioso platillo frente a ella. Umi prefirió retirarse en silencio.

* * *

"¿Sucede algo?"

Maki sabía exactamente que responder, no había razón para pensar más de lo necesario.

"No sucede nada"

"No es bueno mentir, Maki-chan"

"Deja de hablar y ponte a trabajar"

"Estoy trabajando, ayudo a mi jefa con sus conflictos internos"

"Tonterías"

Murmuró y sin prestar mayor atención siguió revisando cada carpeta colocada sobre su escritorio. El fin de mes siempre era el día más atareado de todos, pero al menos, si conseguía terminar temprano podía ir directo a casa. No operaciones, no consultas o emergencias; solo ella y Umi. Mientras sellaba una de las tantas hojas el pensamiento de aquella chica emergió, ¿Umi ya se habría deshecho de ella? Seguramente su expresión cambio considerablemente pues nuevamente la molesta voz interrumpió.

"¿Lista para contarme?"

"Ugh, no es nada importante. Deberías ponerte a trabajar y no sólo permanecer como idiota observándome"

"Qué cruel eres, Maki-chan"

"No te pagaré el día de hoy"

No hubo necesidad de más palabras, inmediatamente Nozomi comenzó a relatar oficio por oficio para mayor comodidad de Maki. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, Nozomi en muchas ocasiones podía ser un dolor de cabeza rozando la migraña.

Horas después la pila de papeles era prácticamente nula, ni siquiera Maki podía creerlo, los rayos del Sol eran visibles dentro de la oficina, sin duda mencionar dinero era una de las palabras claves para hacer que su secretaria trabajara con esfuerzo.

"¿Ahora si me dirás qué ha pasado?"

La doctora suspiró, tomó uno de los últimos folders y comenzó a analizarlo al mismo tiempo que su voz relataba lo sucedido.

"Umi recogió a una prostituta de la calle"

"Ara~, no sabia que Umi-chan tuviera tales necesidades, ¿Acaso no cumples bien tu trabajo?"

"¡Deja tus tonterías o no seguiré!" Maki cerró de golpe el folder y pasó al siguiente. Sus mejillas sonrosadas causaron una sonrisa en Nozomi. Sin duda la niña interior en Maki jamás moriría.

"Puedes continuar, Maki-chan"

Colocó la expresión más seria posible, una muy extraña en la joven de ojos esmeralda. Maki rodó los ojos, eso no iba con Nozomi, aún así continuó; relató cada palabra que la peliazul le había dicho la noche anterior.

"¿Te das cuenta?...¡Ugh, puede meterse en problema serio!"

"Maki-chan, Umi sabe cuidarse muy bien"

"No lo creo, ella se deja llevar por sus valores, piensa en otros antes que en sí misma"

La pelirroja llevó ambos pulgares hasta su cíen. Un dolor de cabeza estaba próximo, por mucho que lo negara ese pequeño problema ajeno no dejaba de dar vueltas por su cabeza.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Si llego a casa y esa chica no se ha ido, la echaré"

La característica sonrisa de Nozomi apareció.

"Ara~, ¿No serán celos?"

Maki no sabía si reír por tan estúpida suposición o molestarse por ello.

"Que la pulga que tienes por novia te recrimine por cada chica a la que le hablas no es mi problema. Nosotras, las mujeres que sabemos lo que valemos no necesitamos algo tan estúpido como los celos"

Y ahí estaba, la sonrisa orgullosa que le daba el ultimó toque a su respuesta.

"Ah, es una lastima que Nicochii no esté aquí para oírte"

* * *

Ahora que su estomago estaba lleno y su cuerpo limpio, no tenia más excusas para ignorar los problemas que pronto se presentarían. Las reglas no están hechas para romperse si los castigos son severos, y Eli lo sabia muy bien. El lugar donde provenía y la vida que había elegido le enseñaron que era así. Un día fuera del trabajo significaban al menos mil dolares, tal vez la hinchazón seria un tema fácil de tratar en un par de días, los moretones con maquillaje pueden desaparecer, pero ciertamente perdería bastante dinero. Y para ella en dinero era la puerta hacia la libertad, entre más mejor. Saldar su deuda y dejar atrás a todo aquél que se ha topado a lo largo de sus días tortuosos.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?"

Umi cuestionó desde la puerta. Hace ya varios minutos que observaba a su invitada, curiosa sin deseos de interrumpir la evidente charla interna que tenía consigo misma.

"Sí, estoy mejor. Gracias por la ropa."

"No es nada, al menos es más abrigador."

"Lo es"

Eli no podía negar que era algo extraño llevar esas ropas, estaba acostumbrada a usar prendas ceñidas al cuerpo o diminutas. Cambiar a una sudadera holgada y un par de jeans era agradable, cómodo.

"Debo salir un momento, si tienes hambre hay comida en el refrigerador, por favor siéntete como en casa"

"Claro"

Eli sonrió, mas no era un gesto de felicidad tan sólo uno sarcástico. Hogar; ni siquiera podía añorar algo tan ajeno, si bien aquello se conforma con al menos uno de los padres, para ella nunca fue de tal modo. Su madre siempre la trató como una moneda de cambio, así de sencillo, si vivía valía una jugosa pensión.  
Sabiendo que no contaba con el tiempo ni las ganas de seguir pensando en su infancia, salió del cuarto para comenzar la inspección. La primera parada fue la sala de estar, si aquella chica regresaba por cualquier tipo de inconveniente no tendría que buscar alguna excusa del por qué se encontraba ahí. Tal y como había visto la noche anterior, en las paredes y repisas descansaban marcos junto con portaretratos que guardaban recuerdos en fotografías. La pared del fondo no tenía nada que envidiar a cualquier biblioteca privada, o al menos así lo creyó Eli, quien jamás había visto tantos libros juntos en su vida. ¿Quién tendría tanto tiempo como para leer aquello? Haciendo una inspección más minuciosa notó que cada uno de los libros estaba perfectamente acomodado por orden alfabético, al parecer alguien de ahí tenía una molesta obsesión. Encima de la chimenea una fila de trofeos y medallas se dejaba observar.  
"No sabía que los departamentos podían tener chimeneas"  
Tomó una de las tantas medallas y comenzó a leer.

"Mejor artísta contemporáneo"

Delineo las letras grabadas junto con una extraña figura alrededor de ellas y llevó la medalla hasta su boca, mordiendola. Eso no era de oro. Después de cumplir con el ritual que había visto en varias películas de vaqueros tomó rumbo por el pasillo. El dolor punzante comenzaba nuevamente a expandirse por su rostro al pasar frente al cuarto donde había dormido, necesitaba otra dosis de analgésicos, pero lo dejó pasar después de atravesar el marco de la habitación más alejada. Un piano robaba la atención al primer vistazo, después las decenas de cuadros que lo rodeaban cautivaban más que la pieza de madera. Lienzo trás lienzo acomodado perfectamente sobre paredes y piso. Estár parada frente aquello era casi imposible, la curiosidad estaba gritando dentro de Eli, gritando por observar todos y cada uno de los trazos sobre los lienzos. Sin embargo, conteniendose, la rubia avanzó lentamente, dando miradas fugaces a las obras quietas. A simple vista varías de ellas eran protagonizadas por la joven pelirroja que conoció ayer, mientras otras plasmaban paisajes: tanto cotidianos como extraordinarios. Si Eli se permitía observar más de lo necesario para ser considerado un vistazo no podría apartarse fácilmente de allí. Volvió nuevamente al marco de la puerta, esta vez cerrandola tras de sí y dirigiéndose a la habitación principal, la cual era todavía más grande que la anterior.

"Ni trabajando toda mi vida tendría algo así"

Sostuvo la mirada, admirando y al mismo tiempo envidiando a toda la gente que se permitía tales lujos. Sacudió la cabeza e inició con el trabajo de buscar entre el tocador algo que pudiera ser de valor, no tardo mucho en encontrar un par de anillos. Los ricos siempre dejando todo en lugares fáciles de alcanzar. Lo siguiente que revisó fueron los cajones, mas no encontró nada de valor; bajo el colchón fue la misma historia. Pero su suerte cambio mientras rebuscaba en el closet, ahí, dentro de una gabardina fue hallado el anillo más precioso que había vislumbrado. Lo sostuvo entre sus dedos acercándolo hasta su rostro, estaba segura que era de oro blanco y la piedra sostenida por seis pequeñas garras, sin duda era un diamante. El anillo rodó hasta su palma mientras que con una sonrisa ella cerró el puño y lo echo dentro de la sudadera que llevaba, eso pagaría una gran porción de su deuda.

* * *

Desde hace ya varios años lo que más aprecia Maki es el tiempo, desde un segundo que puede fácilmente cambiar la vida de alguien hasta la cantidad reducida de horas donde puede dormir. Pero más que todo, de manera egoísta ama el tiempo que comparte con Umi, aún si ninguna de las dos emiten palabra mientras cenan o ven el televisor, la presencia de ella en su vida es suficiente. Por ese único motivo la sonrisa ligeramente pintada en sus labios esta justificada, llegar tan temprano a casa era un logro que no siempre es capaz de conseguir.

"Estoy en casa" Anunció al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de sus zapatos en la entrada. Escuchó un leve ruido, no la voz de Umi como estaba acostumbrada. Dejó la bolsa de panquecillos que llevaba consigo y se asomo por el pasillo.

"¿Umi?"

Un ruido más, pero no respuesta alguna. Comenzó a andar en dirección a la recamara, donde según ella los ruidos provenían, de pronto aquella chica rubia apareció por la esquina; su ceño se frunció con molestia, aún estaba ahí.

"¿Qué hacías? ¿Dónde está Umi?"

La rubia arrugo el entrecejo antes de que un rayo de entendimiento iluminara su rostro.

"Dijo que saldría, no tardaría demasiado, algo así"

Maki la escaneo con la mirada, deseosa de poder echarla de casa en ese mismo momento. Era absurdo, ella era la dueña del departamento y aún así respetaba las reglas que Umi había impuesto desde su llegada. Y una de esas reglas era no echar a sus 'invitados'.

"En fin, debo irme. Dile a esa chica que gracias por todo, en verdad gracias"

"Umi" La pelirroja murmuró para que al menos ella se dignara a no olvidar el nombre de quien la salvo, pero fue inútil. Esa chica ya se había ido con una enorme sonrisa sobre el rostro.

Minutos más tarde, Umi llegaba a casa. Desde que el aroma de Maki había rozado a su nariz sonrió, era extraño que llegará tan temprano y más siendo fin de mes.

"¿Maki?"

"¡MALDICIÓN!"

El grito que llegó a sus oídos la hizo correr por el departamento hasta la habitación. ¡Santo Dios! La habitación era un completo desastre, ropa tirada por todo el suelo, los cajones abiertos, zapatos sobre la cama. Parecía que un animal había ocupado la recamara como su guarida personal.

"¡¿Qué paso aquí, Maki?!"

"¡Umi! ¡Ella, esa jodida prostituta que trajiste nos robo!"

"¿Qué?"

La pregunta estaba de más, y la respuesta obviamente no llegó.

* * *

 **He tardado siglos, lo sé, perdón por eso (?) No sé por qué, pero me ha costado mucho escribir el capitulo y eso que esta divido en cuatro partes. Responderé por aquí las dudas que han dejado en los reviews, y por cierto, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de opinar ^^ Como se noto en este cap, si habrá otra pareja pecadora (?) NozoNico, será un apoyo para el trió, dudo que vaya a meter a otra u's, pero todo puede pasar. Y sí, será un fic con triangulo amoroso entre Eli, Umi y Maki. Posiblemente en los siguientes capítulos el lenguaje y otras cosas sean más fuertes, si les molesta por favor comentenlo.  
Sin más, gracias por leer, espero sus reviews o dudas c:**


	3. Hogar, dulce hogar

Una genuina sonrisa enmarcaba el dañado rostro de Eli. ¡Había miles de dólares en su chaqueta! Cualquier persona que sobreviviera con el miserable sueldo del gobierno seguramente compartiría su felicidad si se encontraran en su sitio. Afortunadamente ella no tenía que envidiar o fantasear con ello.

"Si no fuera por esa maldita pelirroja" Chasqueo la lengua con molestia. Esa chica había aparecido de manera tan repentina que no logró hacerse con un botín mucho mayor. Al menos no tenía que lamentarse de haber sido descubierta. Teniendo aún la sonrisa, pero en menor intensidad, siguió caminando por la transitada calle, nada parecía cambiar en el vecindario de mala muerte del cual ya estaba acostumbrada, y tal vez eso no era tan malo.

Desde que entró a aquel establecimiento su nariz se arrugó del asco, jamás llegaría a acostumbrarse al terrible olor corporal de ese hombre. Cómo podía apestar de tal forma una habitación. Ni un perro muerto olía tan mal.

"Hey, miren quién está ahí. ¿No juraste que no volverias, Roxanne?"

"Guarda silencio"

"Huh, qué te sucede gatita"

Detrás del mostrador se encontraba la causa de su repulsión; un vejestorio de al menos 60 años, cabello canoso, barriga ostentosa, dientes faltantes y ropa ligera con sus características manchas de sudor y suciedad varia, era un total asco.

"Traigo mercancía"

De un sólo movimiento Eli dejó los anillos recién adquiridos sobre la tabla raída, de inmediato los lagañosos ojos ajenos se posaron sobre ellos, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que él los tomara entre sus dedos, analizándolos, admirándolos.

"Jojo, ¿Un cliente rico, eh? ¿Segura que no te meterás en problemas por esto?"

"Cállate y dime cuánto me darás"

"Veamos"

Eli observó cuidadosamente cada movimiento del anciano, sabía que si se distraía únicamente un segundo, él fácilmente se robaría un anillo y después fingiría ignorancia.

"Como lo pensé, son piezas muy lujosas" Ajustó nuevamente el aparató que le permitía observar minuciosamente las joyas y asintió mientras examinaba. Parecían ser de su agrado. "Te daré cinco mil dólares"

"¡No me jodas! Vale mucho más que eso"

El anciano rió estrepitosamente, causando que la furia de Eli aumentará más.

"Con esa cara dejas mucho que desear, pero si te jodo desde atrás por mi no hay problema."

"¡A ti ni siquiera se te para, maldito! Aumenta la cantidad o me iré con el tesorero del otro barrio."

Exigir con ese tono no estaba de más en ese momento. Había aprendido que con ese tipo de gente jamás debía dejar ver ni un poco de su debilidad; al menos no en ese caso.

"Bien, Roxanne, era una broma" El viejo detuvo sus sonrisa. "Te daré siete mil"

"Dame diez mil"

"¿No te parece que estás exagerando?"

"Sé lo que valen esos anillos, Max"

El hombre pareció pensarlo un breve instante antes de responder.

"Nueve mil"

"Diez"

"Chupamela y te doy esos diez que tanto quieres"

"Trato hecho" Eli dijo sin pensar.

"¡Me encanta hacer tratos contigo, preciosa!"

Casi con desesperación las huesudas manos bajaron hasta el botón del sucio pantalón, pero Eli interrumpió antes de que las peludas piernas fueran expuestas.

"Primero el dinero"

"Vamos cariño, yo siempre cumplo"

"El dinero"

En cualquier tipo de negocios, Eli prefería estar segura de recibir su parte, lo demás pasaba a segundo terminó.

"Siempre arruinando el momento, cariño"

El viejo subió el zipper de un tirón. Eli casi deseó que su maldito miembro se atorara ahí, pero obviamente no sucedió. Bueno, al menos el vejete había comenzado a contar los billetes dentro de la caja registradora. Tres veces contó, al parecer si existía algo más importante que una chupada para él; dinero.

"Aquí tienes, preciosa" Dejó un gran fajo de billetes sobre el mostrador y de un sólo movimiento abrió la pequeña puerta lateral que los separaba. La ansiedad se podía observar en cada arruga de su rostro. Eli levantó la mano, indicándole esperar hasta que terminara de contar los billetes, sin mayor opción se mantuvo quieto. Ni siquiera podía maravillarse con la vista, esa ropa estorbaba su imaginación.

"Bueno, parece que todo está bien"

Eli guardó el fajo de dinero en la sudadera y sonriendo cruzó el pequeño espacio que los separaba. "¿No ha venido nadie por aquí, cierto?" Llevó ambas manos al desgatado cierre del pantalón, sin el soporte que otorgaba la prenda cedió a la gravedad. "Cierra los ojos, haré maravillas contigo"

"Lo que tú ordenes" Sus parpados se cerraron en un santiamén. Eli reemplazo la sonrisa seductora por una expresión divertida. _—_ _imbécil_ _—_ Usó su diestra para apretar el bulto en los calzoncillos blancos recibiendo un gruñido casi de inmediato. Ella guió su mano más abajo, acariciando momentos más, los suficientes para que el viejo bajara la guardia.

"¿Estás listo?"

"Siempre listo para ti, nena"

Giró los ojos con molestia, detestaba ser llamada así. Deslizo el calzoncillo con un sólo movimiento hasta que la prenda encontró lugar encima del pantalón. Observó una vez más la expresión del él y suprimió una risita antes de comenzar a alejarse lentamente sin hacer ruido alguno. Cuando se halló en la entrada, justamente en la acera, fue que permitió soltar una carcajada mientras sus pies la alejaban rápidamente de ahí. Qué creía ese viejo, que después de tener un desayuno decente se arriesgaría a vomitar por una chupada, ¡Ni que estuviese loca!

-o-

Eli colocó su atención en acariciar la punta de los billetes dentro de la sudadera. Llevaba un largo tiempo observando la puerta, sabia que entre más rápido entrara mejor sería su situación, o al menos ese era el pensamiento que se obligaba a creer. Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión su cabello fue tirado con fuerza obligandola a echar hacía atrás la cabeza.

"¿Dónde jodidos estabas?"

De todas las personas que podían encontrarla, tenía que ser justamente él. Jin era un hombre de aproximadamente su edad y esa era la única característica que podía ligarlo a ella. Él era un estereotipo más de los jóvenes, disfrutaba de las fiestas, las callejeras y ser alabado por sus buenas decisiones dentro de la organización, ahí era donde dejaba de ser común. Sus buenas decisiones siempre consistían en arrebatar vidas, no más. Eli estaba segura que dentro de su cuerpo alto y fornido no había espacio para el cerebro, pero sí para la violencia.

Hubo un tirón más fuerte antes de que ella fuera capaz de responder.

"Tuve un problema, no pude volver antes"

"Conoces las reglas, putita"

Aún estando en plena vía publica a nadie le importaba lo que sucedía. La rusa no era capaz de sorprenderse, era obvio. Sólo un estúpido vendría en su auxilio.

"Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí" Sujetó la mano que sostenía su cabello, buscando que el agarré fuera menor.

"Mínimo sabes lo que te conviene, perra desgraciada"

Sin soltar su cabellera el hombre la guió hasta la puerta que ella había observando con atención. Abrió la cerradura sin cuidado, maldiciendo al no lograrlo en el primer intento. Eli conocía ya lo explosivo que era el humor ajeno, así que no tuvo oportunidad de quejarse al ser lanzada contra la pared al entrar en el cuarto.

"Dime dónde mierda estabas Roxanne"

Varias chicas que rondaban por ahí posaron su vista sobre ella, algunas con sonrisas en el rostro, otras con aquella sensación ya conocida; su compañera no saldría bien librada de esa situación.

"Un jodido alcohólico me golpeó y después una tipa salió de la nada a defenderme, me dejó pasar la noche en su casa, no pude negarme... no iba a sacar la cuota con el rostro desfigurado"

"¿Qué no sacarías dinero? Qué estupideces dices. Aún si tu cara está hecha mierda, tu culo sigue valiendo."

"Lo sé, pero... conseguí dinero Jin. Te pagaré un buen porcentaje de mi deuda"

El nombrado elevó la vista. La mención de dinero traería siempre su atención.

"¿Cuánto?"

"Diez mil"

Eli sacó el rollo de billetes de la sudadera y cuidadosa se acercó hasta él, quien le arrebato el dinero tan pronto como entró a su campo de visión.

"Bien, bien. Me hiciste pasar un mal rato con el jefe, así que dos mil serán para mí"

"¡Estás de coña, ese dinero es mío!"

"Roxanne, Roxanne. Sabes, el hecho de que tu bella cara esté destrozada me permite jugar un poco contigo sin que el jefe sospeche"

Un par de manos se deslizaron por el estómago de Eli, pasando por los pechos y llegando hasta su frágil cuello.

"Dos mil serán para mí, ¿Escuchaste?"

La rubia permaneció en absoluto silencio. Dos mil dolares o una paliza... tuvo que tragarse la rabia y dejar que su cerebro pensará claramente. Una golpiza lo único que le causaría era perdida de días, lo cual era lo mismo que perder dinero, posiblemente más que dos mil dolares.

"Responde, maldita." Cada uno de los dedos comenzaron a hacer presión paulatinamente. El pulso de Eli era fácilmente detectado por encima de su piel. "Parece que debo enseñarte buenos modales. Que triste, creí que con las primeras veces te había quedado claro"

Sin contemplaciones estrello la cabeza de Eli contra la pared. En Jin no existía el recato, era fácil de detectar cuanto disfrutó del sonido al chocar el cráneo contra cemento, y ciertamente se notaba que disfrutó todavía más del quejido que recorrió la garganta de Eli. Para su disgusto no podía hacerlo una segunda ocasión, los golpes en la cabeza eran peligrosos para la mercancía.

"Querida Roxanne, agradezco el dinero" Usando el agarré en su cuello la separó de la pared. Removió sus dedos de la nívea piel, siendo tan cuidadoso que acaricio con fingida ternura las marcas rojizas ligeramente notorias. "Hoy comenzaras a trabajar más temprano, no queremos que me causes problema, ¿Cierto?"

"Sí, lo siento"

"Buena chica"

Eli se tensó, cerro los párpados y aguantó el par de labios ásperos sobre su frente. Pronto, muy pronto estaría lejos de ese imbécil.

* * *

"No puedo creerlo Umi, simplemente no puedo"

Maki se encontraba sentada sobre la cama. Por mucho que insistió en llamar a la policía, Umi se negó rotundamente, levantó el desastre de la habitación e hizo como si absolutamente nada hubiera sucedido.

"Las denuncias son una obligación"

"Basta, no importa"

"Como únicamente mis cosas fueron robadas a ti te da igual"

"¿Qué te sucede? Nunca habías dado tal importancia a los objetos materiales" Umi frunció el ceño en dirección a ella.

"¿Sabes qué? Ya no importa una mierda"

Maki se levantó notablemente molesta. Era increíble, por fin contaba con el tiempo necesario para disfrutar su descanso y término de esa manera. En cualquier otra ocasión los anillos no tendrían ni una pizca de su interés, pero para su mala suerte, uno de esos anillos era de gran importancia, era una joya familiar, además no se podía pedir matrimonio sin uno de ellos, al menos para ella es así. El orgullo que le brindaría ver esa joya sobre el dedo anular de Umi ahora se veía desvanecido, aplazado.

"Comprende por favor"

La pelirroja chasqueo la lengua. Vaya estupidez, pedirle que comprendiera a una prostituta y ladrona por igual.

"¿Acaso te gustó y por eso no quieres denunciarla?"

Genial, ahora sonaba justamente como el tipo de mujer que había criticado hace pocas horas. Nozomi estaría riendo en ese momento.

"¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. Únicamente..." Cuáles eran las palabras correctas para qué Maki observará desde su perspectiva la situación. No deseaba imponer su idea, sólo necesitaba que experimentara un poco de empatía. "Has tenido experiencias con prostitutas, sé que ocasionalmente son llevadas al hospital por accidentes con clientes. Sabes la vida que llevan, que tan miserables son o que tan fondo caen en sus adicciones. El dinero le servirá más a ella que a nosotras"

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? Con base a tu sermón esa chica puede ser una adicta, por lo tanto estas solventando su adicción"

"Me gusta pensar que no es así"

"Exacto, siempre te gusta suponer lo mejor de las personas, pero nunca sabrás si tus suposiciones son tan siquiera acertadas en un mínimo"

Antes de que Umi tuviera la oportunidad de responder, la pelirroja salió de la habitación. Necesitaba un respiro y agradeció que su novia no siguiera sus pasos.

Umi pensó, ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

* * *

 _Parece que ya estoy tardando un mes en traer capitulo nuevo ; ; soy mala persona, o mejor dicho, mi cerebro es un mal órgano. Como lo notaron en este capitulo use un poco de 'lenguaje vulgar', pero lo mantuve en lo mínimo, más que nada porque me duele decirle cosas feas a mí Eli (?) En el siguiente capitulo verán que es lo que hará Maki, por que como dijeron, ella no sé quedará cruzada de brazos uvu En cuanto a Eli, espero que no se confundan mucho con su nombre clave (?) y también, sé que por ahora esta un tanto oc, pero les prometo que conforme avance la historia volverá a ser la linda Elichika._

 _¡Gracias por leer! ~ Espero seguir recibiendo sus comentario acerca de mi pequeña historia ^^_

 _Pd: Arriba los ships culposos._


	4. Distracción

**_Hola~ ¿Creyeron que ya no actualizaría? pues no uvu. Uff éste capitulo me costo demasiado escribir, sin mentirles lo hice cuatro veces, todas diferentes jaja ; ; pero bueno, por fin aquí está. Es corto, pero es mejor que nada._**

* * *

Al menos una hora era el tiempo que Maki había estado esperando para ser atendida, justo estaba a punto de desistir cuándo por fin alguien se digno a llamarla.

"Señorita disculpe la tardanza, por favor pase "

El ayudante se inclinó y con un movimiento del brazo le señaló la oficina.

"Gracias " Echó su bolsa bajo el brazo y con pasos firmes entró. "Buenas tardes "

El hombre detrás del gran escritorio de madera apartó la vista del ordenador y no pudo evitar sorprenderse. "¡Señorita Nishikino!" Dio una breve mirada con el ceño fruncido en dirección a su asistente. "Sí alguien hubiese tenido el acierto de informarme que se trataba de usted jamás la hubiera hecho esperar tanto"

"No importa, entiendo que esté ocupado. No le quitaré demasiado tiempo"

"Jamás me quita el tiempo señorita, pero dígame a que debo el placer de su visita"

"Quisiera levantar una denuncia por robo"

"Oh, ¿Se encuentra usted bien? ¿Tiene alguna herida? Por favor cuénteme qué sucedió"

La falsa preocupación del agente se tornaba más y más molesta para Maki. Suspiró y corto las palabras del hombre alzando su voz.

"Estoy bien, pero es urgente que tome mi declaración. Tengo bastantes consultas el día de hoy. "

"Disculpe, ahora mismo lo haré"

El agente reanudo sus movimientos en el teclado, intentando localizar el formato correcto; al encontrar el mismo le pidió a Maki que le contase toda la historia, ella por supuesto no omitió detalle alguno. Necesitaba recuperar ese anillo a como diese lugar, aún si era sin el consentimiento de su novia.

"Entonces no tiene ni la menor idea del nombre de la joven, ¿Está segura de que su compañera de departamento no sabe?"

"Le repito que ella únicamente menciono 'Roxanne' como nombre"

"Supongo que es mejor que nada... "

Después de imprimir los papeles y hacer que Maki firmara cada uno de ellos le indico que en el transcurso del día un agente asignado al caso llegaría a su departamento para recoger cualquier evidencia. Maki había olvidado tan importante paso, mordió su labio y se limitó a asentir.

En cuanto salió del gran edificio se dedicó a hacer llamada tras llamada, tuvo que cancelar cada uno de los asuntos que se supone atendería en el transcurso del día. Dado que jamás había hecho tal cosa ninguna de las personas tuvo inconveniente por una cita aplazada. Y cuando Umi vio entrar a su novia al departamento no fue capaz de ocultar su sopresa.

"¿Maki, qué haces aquí?"

"Aquí vivo Umi"

Umi ignoró tan gracioso comentario y volvió a preguntar el motivo por el cuál ella se encontraba ahí.

"¿Sucedió algo?"

"No"

Sus labios se curvaron en una tenue sonrisa antes de mostrar un par de boletos para el cine. Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar la última vez que habían ido a una función juntas, tal vez en sus primeros meses de novias. Como lo supuso, la confusión en el rostro de Umi aumento.

"Tengo el día libre, creí que te gustaría salir a algún lugar"

"Por supuesto"

Umi dejó el trapo que tenía entre las manos y se apresuró a quitar el mandil de su cuerpo.

"Debiste avisarme antes, me tomará un tiempo arreglarme"

Maki se apresuró a tomar el brazo de Umi antes de que se dirigiera a la habitación, no podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo. Además su novia exageraba, en el estado en que estaba lucia perfecta.

"La función es en una hora, no hay tiempo"

"¿Eh? P-Pero..."

La pelirroja deshizo la coleta que aprisionaba el cabello azul dejando que cayera libremente por sus hombros y espalda, acomodó un poco el cuello de la camisa a rayas que portaba y se apartó lo suficiente para observar.

"Perfecto, vamos"

Umi no hizo más que sonreír y asentir mientras sus mejillas adoptaban un tono rojizo, adoraba los momentos en que el encanto natural de Maki se dejaba apreciar.

"¿Puedes adelantarte? Buscaré un par de abrigos."

"Claro, te espero en el coche"

Maki aguardó los segundos necesarios para asegurarse de que su novia no volvería y marcó el numero que el oficial le había indicado, no pasó demasiado para oír voz por la otra linea.

"Habla Nishikino, no podré estar hoy en el departamento pero dejaré la llave con el encargado, siéntanse con la libertad necesaria para revisar"

Después de colgar lanzó un largo suspiro. De alguna forma esa tarde tendría que compensar a Umi para no sentirse tan culpable de mantener aquel secreto.

* * *

"¿Amaneciste bien princesa?"

Como si aquella persona no estuviera en la misma habitación Eli ignoro las palabras que sólo le evocaban asco y fue tomando cada prenda suya tirada en el suelo, necesitaba marcharse en ese momento de ahí.

"Te pregunte algo, responde"

De mala gana a Eli no le quedó más opción que responder.

"Estoy bien"

"Estás más que bien"

Jin dio medía vuelta sobre sí, observando sin vergüenza alguna el cuerpo ajeno. Lo había tenido pocas horas antes pero aún lo deseaba, por supuesto sería aún más perfecto si el rostro angelical de su chica no luciera tan terrible.

"¿Por qué te vistes? No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para irte"

"Jin, por favor..."

"Por favor qué "

"Déjame descansar"

"Te dejé descansar un par de horas, ¿no?"

Eli mordió su lengua antes de hablar, obviamente no había logrado dormir ni un poco con ese tipo cerca.

"Sí, pero aún estoy cansada. Siempre me dejas deshecha"

Echó una risa al aire, la más convincente que pudo.

"Como un verdadero hombre debe de hacerlo"

Eli casi rio de pura diversión, los hombres siempre eran tan estúpidos; un halago a su 'hombría' y olvidaban lo demás.

"Ve y descansa, ponte linda para el trabajo"

"Claro "

Sin esperar un segundo más salió de ahí y caminó por el pasillo hasta la recamara que compartía con varias chicas.

* * *

"La película no fue tan mala..."

"Umi, el protagonista era el peor perdedor de todos, sólo sobrevivió debido a su suerte y que ningún enemigo lo tomaba en serio. Era un asco de tipo"

"Era un poco cobarde, no lo negaré"

"Yo diría demasiado. ¿Prefieres pastel o una crepa? "

Maki esperó paciente una respuesta, observando aún el menú delante de ella; después de casi un minuto sin respuesta se giró un tanto molesta por ello.

"¡Umi, pastel o cre..."

Toda la atención de Umi se encontraba sobre una chica con rasgos extranjeros. En primer instante Maki juro que se trataba de esa maldita ladrona, pero al siguiente segundo rechazó la idea, ni siquiera conocía bien el rostro de aquella mujer, además no podía haberse curado tan rápido de sus heridas y así fue como la única sensación que perduro fue la molestia por la falta de atención.

"Es linda, ¿no?"

"¿Quién?"

Umi por fin volteó en dirección a su novia como si jamás hubiese puesto su vista en la otra mujer.

"Esa chica rubia, parece que captó tu atención"

"Oh no, sólo... bueno..."

Llevó su mirada hasta el menú detrás de Maki.

"Me gustaría una crepa de frutos rojos, ¿Tú qué quieres Maki?"

"Pastel"

"También luce delicioso"

Umi pidió ambas cosas junto con dos tazas de café y después eligió una de las mesas más alejadas para sentarse, ahí el bullicio del centro comercial era menos notorio.

"¿Y bien? "

Maki preguntó un segundo después de tomar asiento. La peliazul no tuvo más remedio que responder.

"Esa chica era bastante parecida a Roxanne, me hizo preguntarme si hice bien en no levantar una denuncia." Echó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja mientras sus labios se ajustaron en una mueca. "Aún no me has dicho a cuánto asciende lo robado, debo pagarte por ello"

"No digas estupideces Umi, no debes de pagarme nada. Sólo deja de llevar extraños al departamento "

"Lo prometo, nada de extraños" Extendió su toque por sobre la mesa hasta sostener la mano contraria con sutileza.

"También debes besarme"

Maki no resistió sonreír ante el leve sonrojo que se apoderó de las mejillas contrarias; Umi era tan linda.

* * *

 ** _Como lo dije fue corto :'D así que aprovecho para responder sus comentarios._**

 ** _Tetsuga-Okami: El UmiMaki es precioso3 merece tener un poco más de atención y éste fic será un triangulo amoroso con Umi en el centro uvu._**

 ** _loveliveforever: ¿Umi y su nobleza? jaja, ay espero que con este capitulo haya logrado redimirse un poco, al menos lo ha pensado._**

 _ **Nicocchi17: Sorpresa, sorpresa... En realidad aún no me decido, hay varios escenarios posibles para que se vuelvan a encontrar.**_

 _ **Susy Cullen**_ _ **: Pues si se tardo, lo lamento mucho pero tuve problemas y me costó mucho retomar la historia, pero pierde cuidado si la terminare, ya tengo todo en mente como para no hacerlo jaja.**_

 _ **OphiellTheFallenAngel: ¡Pronto, pronto! Por el momento dejaré que el UmiMaki tenga algunos lindos momentos, después estará el drama (?)**_

 ** _Dudas, comentarios, criticas, ¡Todo es bienvenido! Y de antemano una disculpa por hacerlos esperar tanto. Gracias por sus reviews ^~^_**


	5. Negociación

¡Dioses! Han pasado siglos desde que actualice esto, ¿Alguien vivo? Qué decir, pasaron demasiadas cosas que me impidieron escribir, pero como dije en el inicio de esta historia, será terminada sí o sí. Les recomiendo leer los capítulos anteriores para recordar, pero si tienen buena memoria, adelante.

* * *

Los trazos podían o no tomar forma, Umi estaba ya acostumbrada a que al menos la mitad de sus obras terminaran por ser nada. Si existía un artista capaz de plasmar cada idea de manera clara y en tiempo, deseaba ser él. Justo al desistir de pintar por al menos ese día, el teléfono guardado en una de las bolsas de su mandil, sonó.

"¿La residencia de la señorita Nishikino? "

"Sí, ¿qué desea?"

Para Umi era ya normal que la mayoría de llamadas fueran con el objetivo de buscar a Maki, después de todo ella no era especialmente fanática de dar el número de su casa.

"Habla el agente Akiyama, soy quien quedó a cargo del caso sobre el robo, únicamente me comunico con usted para avisarle que hemos logrado minimizar el área de búsqueda. Para su buena suerte la prostituta que la asaltó parece ser bastante codiciada y por lo tanto conocida."

"¿Podría decirme qué área es exactamente?"

"Lo lamento, no puedo compartir esa información con usted, pero manténgase tranquila, pronto recuperaremos sus pertenencias"

"Gracias por su trabajo, por favor avíseme cualquier nueva información."

"Por supuesto, el capitán así lo ha pedido. Hasta luego"

Después del característico tono de una llamada terminada Umi permaneció con la vista pegada al teléfono.

"Arruinar aún más una vida por unos miles de yenes, ¿En verdad Maki?"

Dejó el mandil y el teléfono sobre la mesa más cercana, desató su cabello y sabiendo exactamente al lugar donde debía ir tomó las llaves del automóvil y salió del departamento.

* * *

Fue un trayecto relativamente corto; en veinte minutos ya estaba estacionándose sobre la acera frente a un conocido bar. No fue necesario ningún tipo de soborno al guardia, su creciente fama como artista era suficiente. Tampoco fue difícil dar con la persona que buscaba, ese característico cabello anaranjado y voz estridente la guiaron hasta ella.

"Honoka"

"¡¿Umi-chan?!"

La nombrada no parecía decidirse entre mostrar alegría o miedo ante la sorpresa de ver a Umi.

"Tranquila, no vengo a cobrarte"

Rechazó el trago que la joven por pura inercia le entregó y en su lugar se sentó sobre el banquillo.

"Hahaha, el dinero"

Honoka pasó saliva aún con un notable nerviosismo.

"¡Pronto lo tendré Umi, lo prometo!"

"Ya te dije que no necesitas pagarlo, hablo en serio"

"¡Deudas son deudas!"

Atendió unos pedidos más de manera experta y regresó con la peliazul, esta vez más calmada.

"¿A qué has venido Umi?"

"Estoy buscando a una joven, una prostituta" Se apresuró a hablar en cuanto vio la expresión de sorpresa en Honoka. "No para lo que imaginas, simplemente necesito encontrarla y confió en que la conozcas o al menos sepas quien puede darme información de su paradero"

"Hehe no pensé en nada malo Umi, sé que tienes a Maki. ¿Hm, sabes su nombre o aspecto? Es común que ellas venga por aquí a conseguir clientes, aunque no siempre se les permite la entrada"

"Es rubia, ¿posiblemente extranjera? imagino que atractiva, ojos azules y un poco más alta que yo. Se identifico como Roxanne, pero supogo que es un nombre falso"

"¡Ah, la conozco! Esa chica es demasiado codiciada, debido a su aspecto siempre le permiten la entrada, pero últimamente no la he visto por aquí."

"¿Sabes en que zona podría vivir?"

"Hm, me parece que ella es una de las chicas de Toshio"

"¿Toshio?"

"Su proxeneta"

"Espera... ¿Estás diciéndome que alguien la obliga a prostituirse?"

"Eh, b-bueno sí, normalmente la mayoría lo hacen por culpa de alguien así"

"¿Y la policía? ¿No hacen nada?"

"Ellos reciben una comisión, ya sabes así no hay tanto problema"

"Dame la dirección"

Honoka asintió mientras garabateaba sobre un papel la dirección.

"Debes pedir el especial cuatro, y por favor ten cuidado, intenta controlarte un poco"

"No necesitas decirlo, lo sé"

Guardó el papel en su chaqueta y con una rápida despedida salió del bar.

Cruzar media ciudad le permitió tranquilizarse tal y como Honoka le había pedido. Como cualquier otra persona había obtenido información sobre aquellas cosas turbulentas por medio de las series y muy rara vez por las noticias, pero ahora que se había inmiscuido en algo real no podía dejar de pensar en que debía encontrar la manera de ayudar.

Al llegar a la dirección indicada se tomó unos segundos para mentalizarse y después entró.

"Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, señorita"

En la recepción un jóven atendia, el lugar no parecía otra cosa que lo que anunciaba desde afuera, un modesto centro nocturno. Tan pequeño que únicamente contaba con aproximadamente diez mesas y dos plataformas para baile junto con la barra de bebidas extendiéndose por la lateral.

"Hm, me gustaría obtener el especial cuatro, ¿Es posible?"

"Oh, por supuesto"

El jóven inspeccionó de arriba a abajo a Umi, no lucía demasiado confiado.

"Sería tan amable de decirme quién le recomendó el especial."

"En 'El cielo' y alguien me habló de su excelente servicio. Al parecer son los mejores en cuanto a calidad."

"Así es señorita, lo somos."

La tensión en el rostro del hombre desapareció y con una sonrisa abandonó su lugar dispuesto a guiar al nuevo cliente.

"Acompáñeme por favor"

Umi siguió sus pasos a través del par de puertas y pasillos por donde la guiaban. A pesar de que el lugar le había parecido algo modesto, conforme se adentraba más podía notar que no era así, por lo menos contaba con más extensión de lo imaginado. Y no únicamente era eso, sino el contraste de elegancia ante lo que había observado en un inicio y lo que estaba ahora frente a sus ojos.

"Dado que usted es un nuevo cliente nos encantara que ocupe una de nuestras habitaciones de lujo sin ningún costo extra"

"¿En serio? Muchas gracias"

Con fingida emoción se adentro al cuarto que le indicaba. Era lujoso, sí, pero aquello no era lo que le interesaba.

"El catálogo está sobre la cama"

Umi miró en dirección a ella, y efectivamente, ahí una carpeta le esperaba. La tomó entre sus manos y al abrirla toda una lista de mujeres y algunos hombres le dieron la bienvenida. Cada 'mercancia' llevaba una breve descripción junto con fotografías de cuerpo entero y rostro, al igual que especialidades. En la tercera página de aquel libro encontró a quien buscaba, tal y como lo había imaginado, Roxanne era muy bonita.

"Quiero a Roxanne"

"Lo siento señorita, ella no esta disponible por el momento"

"¿Disculpe? ¿A caso minutos atrás no presumía sobre su calidad y servicio? "

"Así es, pero... "

"La quiero a ella, ahora"

"Lo lamento señorita" El joven hizo una reverencia antes de continuar. " Ella sufrió un percance, su estado no es el más óptimo y temo que no cumpla con sus expectativas, por eso le suplico que escoja a alguien más"

"No me importa su estado, la quiero aquí. Pagaré el doble si es necesario "

La mirada del hombre vaciló ante la mención del pago.

"Entiendo, por favor permítame"

Sin mayor palabra salió por la puerta. Umi suspiró segundos después y se permitió tomar asiento sobre el colchón. No sabía como reaccionaria Roxanne, pero esperaba que fuese de la mejor manera.

Minutos más tarde un golpe en la puerta la arrancó de sus pensamientos.

"Adelante"

"Disculpe la tardanza. He traído una botella para compensar la ofen-..."

Aquella no era la voz de un joven, sino la de ella bañada en falsa amabilidad. Por supuesto después de notar quien estaba enfrente suyo, Roxanne guardo silencio, pero fue roto breves segundos más tarde.

"Mi nombre es Roxanne y estaré encantada de complacerle esta noche"

Umi asintió, suponía que existía algún motivo para que la rubia no hablara con normalidad, después de todo no había duda de que era reconocida. Después de breves segundos Roxanne dejó la botella de vino sobre la repisa cercana a la puerta, no sin antes servir un trago para su acompañante.

"Espero que le agrade, pero no tanto como yo~"

De una manera coqueta la rubia se sentó sobre el regazo de Umi aún con el vaso en la mano. La artista no hizo ningún movimiento, aquello era incómodo.

"Vamos, vamos, tome un poco"

Roxanne llevó el vaso cerca de los labios ajenos, inclinandolo; Umi no tuvo mayor opción que aceptar.

"Gracias"

"No debe agradecer, es mi deber "

Después de un par de cortos tragos, Roxanne lanzó el vaso de cristal al suelo, el cual gracias a la alfombra no terminó hecho pedazos.

"Se que estás aquí para beber algo más... dulce"

Umi hizo el intento de apartarse en cuanto vio el rostro ajeno acercarse, mas la rubia la detuvo con una mano sobre su mejilla, pero en lugar de besarla como había supuesto la peliazul, ésta se acercó lo suficiente para susurrar en su oído.

"Tienen cámaras y micrófonos, debes ser muy cuidadosa con lo que dices"

Lo evidente ahora estaba confirmado. Umi tomó a la rubia por la cintura y dio media vuelta sobre la cama, colocándose así por encima de ella.

"Maki levantó una denuncia, la policía está a nada de localizarte"

"Oh, ¿Y te has tomado la molestia de venir aquí a advertirme? "

"Necesito el anillo de vuelta, sólo así podré lograr que revoque la denuncia"

"Ya no lo tengo, lo vendí"

Gracias a la posición en que se encontraban era fácil suponer para aquel que veía detrás de la cámara que tan sólo era el previó al acto sexual.

"¿Puedes recuperarlo? Pagaré por el"

Eli reprimió el impulso de chasquear la lengua, si no fuera por el estúpido castigo que le había impuesto Jin podría ser capaz de sacar más dinero.

"No puedo"

Umi hizo el intento de levantarse, pero con rapidez la rubia tiró nuevamente de ella, cubriendo su espalda con ambas manos.

"A un par de cuadras de aquí hay un empeño, el anillo está ahí."

"Gracias, prometo que estarás libre de cualquier denuncia"

Una sonrisa surcó los labios de Umi, mas desapareció en cuanto notó las nuevas marcas de abuso sobre la rubia.

"Si decides cambiar tu vida y tus hábitos aún puedes ocupar la habitación de huéspedes... "

"¿Después de que te robé? Qué tan tonta puedes llegar a ser "

"Lo suficiente para ayudarte Roxanne... "

"No es tan fácil, será mejor que te vayas ya"

Aprovechando que la peliazul cubría una parte de la rubia, la empujó por un costado para quitársela de encima. Umi no tuvo mayor opción que enderezarse y fingir que su móvil vibraba.

"Debo irme"

"Owh, ¿Tan pronto cariño?"

Roxanne volvió a la voz melosa y preocupación falsa.

"Volveré, no he terminado contigo"

La peliazul dispuesta a pagar comenzó a contar los billetes.

"Linda, debes pagar en la recepción, no lo olvides"

"Oh, c-claro"

Umi carraspeo y guardó nuevamente el dinero en su chaqueta, dio un último vistazo a Roxanne y con pesar tuvo que salir de la habitación.

* * *

Y hasta ahí, ¿qué tal? espero que alguien siga la historia aunque su autora tarde demasiado （ﾉ´∀`）no se preocupen, ya tengo otro par de capítulos escritos, intentaré mantenerme adelantada. ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	6. Angustia

El aire frío que recibió a Umi al salir de aquel lugar sólo aumento su deseo por acabar lo más pronto posible, el único impedimento era la escasa información que Roxanne le había dado. Dos cuadras era poco, sí, pero debía buscar en dirección a los cuatro puntos cardinales.

"Supongo que no hay más opción."

Metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos Umi siguió caminando por la acera, revisando cada fachada, tres cuadras después volvió por donde había empezado y recorrió la misma distancia pero en dirección contraria; sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo. En total tuvo que regresar al punto de inicio tres veces... Ni siquiera tenía ganas de sentirse molesta.

"Buenas noches"

Umi murmuró al entrar a la casa de empeño, de inmediato un hombre le dio la bienvenida.

"Buenas noches señorita, ¿Qué necesita?"

"Vengo en busca de un anillo"

"¡Oh! Tengo varios de ellos, permítame por favor"

Antes de que el hombre comenzara a sacar estuche trás estuche prefirió ser más presisa.

"Quiero el anillo que Roxanne le vendió"

En ese momento el hombre se detuvo, parecía dudar de cómo tratarla ahora.

"¿Ella te mando? Si es así dile que no pienso darle más de lo que le dí."

"No exactamente, vengo a comprar el anillo que ella te dio"

Estaba de más argumentar que se trataba de una joya robada y esperar que esta fuese devuelta; eso no pasaría.

" ¿Tienes dinero suficiente?, es una joya muy valiosa. "

"Sí no lo tuviera no estaría aquí "

"Cierto, cierto"

Por fin el hombre volvió a sonreír a la par que con un gesto de su mano le indicaba a Umi que esperara. Él desapareció por una puerta trasera y después de unos cuantos minutos regreso con una cajita de terciopelo en las manos.

"Treinta mil dólares, señorita"

Umi alzó ambas cejas, estaba sorprendida, después recordó que se trataba de una joya familiar y posiblemente valía más que eso.

"Te haré un cheque y... "

"¿Crees que soy idiota? Aquí sólo se acepta efectivo. "

"Tengo fondos, no necesita desconfiar "

"Ya dije, sólo efectivo"

Él guardó la caja dentro de su malgastado mandil, estaba más que claro que no pensaba ceder.

"Bien, volveré por el, por favor espere "

Umi dio media vuelta y salió de ahí agradeciendo haber caminado aquellas cuadras extras ya que gracias a ello sabía muy bien dónde se ubicaba el cajero más cercano. Por supuesto no se sentía segura para retirar tal cantidad, mas no había otra opción.

* * *

"Estoy en casa"

La voz de Maki teñida de cansancio resonó por todo el pasillo hasta el cuarto de pintura. Umi no tardó ni un segundo en salir y recibir a la recién llegada.

"Maki, ¿Qué tal tu día?"

"Querrás decir noche"

El claro cansancio era ya notorio, la pelirroja ni siquiera se detuvo a hacer una parada antes de ir a su recámara.

"¿A ti cómo te fue Umi?"

"Bien... bastante. "

Durante varias horas la peliazul había pensado en que le diría a su novia para evitar una confrontación y al final optó que sólo conseguiría eso con una mentira, para su pesar.

"Que bueno"

Maki fue deshaciéndose de su ropa y cambiandola por su pijama, pronto ya estaba dentro de la cama dispuesta a dormir.

"Hm, Maki tengo algo que enseñarte"

"Cuando despierte Umi... "

"En realidad necesito mostrártelo ahora"

Maki se giró y sin demasiado entusiasmo abrió los ojos.

"Estuve buscando por los empeños de toda la ciudad y tuve buena suerte de encontrarlo"

En la misma pequeña caja de donde Roxanne había tomado el anillo, se encontraba el mismo como si nada hubiese pasado.

"¡Umi!"

Con una gran sonrisa y energía renovada Maki se levantó lo suficiente para dar un rápido abrazo a la peliazul y después tomar la joya con una de sus manos.

"Pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver"

"Espero que con esto puedas retirar la denuncia... "

Maki dirigió la mirada hasta su novia, la sonrisa en su rostro fue desvaneciendo pero no el agarre en la peliazul.

"¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"Dejaste el número del departamento como referencia. No importa, simplemente quiero que retires la denuncia, por favor. "

"Umi, no puedo hacer eso, esa chica debe pagar por el delito. "

"Sabes bien a lo que se dedica, ella ya está pagando lo suficiente"

"Aggh, si ella quisiera podría buscarse un trabajo decente"

Umi sujetó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y soltó el agarré que la pelirroja mantenía sobre ella. No quería discutir pero no permitiría que Maki siguiera con eso.

"Dudo que sea tan sencillo... Te lo pediré una vez más, por favor retira tu denuncia, tienes el anillo, no necesitas más. "

"Bien, como sea, lo haré mañana"

La mirada que Umi le dio fue suficiente para que Maki volviera a repetirlo.

"Lo haré mañana, lo juro"

"Gracias. Ahora por favor duerme"

Ya sonriendo sujetó las mejillas de Maki y besó suavemente su frente. La pelirroja correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a tomar su lugar debajo de las mantas.

* * *

"¿En cuánto tiempo estarás lista, Roxanne?"

"No molestes"

"Conoces a Jin, está molestándome a mí también"

El hombre bufó con notaria molestia.

"Es culpa de él y estos estupidos moretones que me dejó el imbécil, necesito tiempo para maquillarlos"

"Como sea, sólo apresúrate"

"Sí, sí, lárgate ya"

"Puta"

"Marica"

Él azoto la puerta y con eso el humor de Eli empeoró aún más, estaba harta del estúpido castigo, necesitaba salir cuanto antes a las calles o su tiempo ahí se extendería; con aquellos pensamientos rondando su mente siguió maquillando los moretones ya verduscos. Minutos más tarde nuevamente llamaron a su puerta, el primer cliente de la noche había llegado.

Cuando Roxanne entró a la habitación asignada no mostró ningún rasgo facial que revelara la sorpresa que sentía, se supone que no tenía más asuntos que atender con la peliazul y aún así había regresado.

"Oh, ¿Has venido a terminar, cariño?"

"Necesitaba de ti. "

"Por supuesto, bonita. "

La mención de tan común halago pareció pintar un leve sonrojo en la joven, el cual divirtió a la rubia y no dudo en aprovecharse de ello. Roxanne desató el nudo simple que sostenía su vestido mostrando así su cuerpo adornado en lencería diminuta, la incomodidad en el rostro de la peliazul fue evidente, pero de manera rápida lo encubrió con una sonrisa, aunque su expresión corporal no parecía cooperar con la actuación.

"No estés nerviosa, seré gentil ~"

Umi casi dio un paso hacía atras al ver acercarse a joven de manera tan sensual. Sabía que debían fingir pero la situación parecía incorrecta desde todas las perspectivas que podía tener.

"Roxanne"

Pronunció aquel nombre con un ligero titubeo a la par que sujetó su brazo para intentar mantener un control.

"¿Si?"

Con un firme movimiento de su mano libre por la cintura ajena, Umi fue capaz de hacer dar media vuelta a Roxanne y acorralarla contra la pared. Como en la última ocasión se inclinó lo suficiente para susurrar en el oído contrario.

"La denuncia ha sido retirada, no necesitas preocuparte más"

"¿Esperas que te de las gracias?"

El tono frío de Roxanne se dejó notar.

"No lo he hecho para recibirlas... "

Umi levantó el rostro y dejó que sus ojos se encontraran con los azules; ya no había incomodidad, sólo lástima.

"Perdón"

Roxanne no respondió, el enojo recorriendo su cuerpo fue suficiente para hacer que clavara sus propias uñas contra la palma de sus manos. Odiaba esa mirada y lo que significaba aquella palabra.

"Vete ya"

"¿No te ocasionare problemas? "

"Lárgate"

Las palabras traían consigo el enojo que sentía y Umi no entendía el por qué, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

"Comprendo"

Umi se retiró de ella y buscó en su chaqueta el movil para fingir que una llamada la había interrumpido; no volvió a fijar su vista en la rubia mientras salía de la habitacion y recorría el trayecto hasta la recepción.

"¿Tan pronto? "

El jóven lucía extrañado ante su regreso y estuvo a punto de preguntar, mas Umi habló primero.

"El trabajo no quiere soltarme"

Umi soltó una breve risa esperando que con ello se mantuviera al margen.

"Oh, tienes mala suerte, parece que no estás destinada a probar a Roxanne"

De igual forma él rio.

"El destino no impedirá eso"

La sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios y con normalidad continuó.

"Hablando de ella, ¿Hay alguna forma de tener exclusividad?"

"¿Por qué la quisieras? Ni siquiera la has cogido"

Umi arrugó los labios ante la palabra.

"Pero lo haré y no quiero que nadie más la toque"

"Lamentablemente esa opción no es posible, se estarían perdiendo ganancias, aunque... "

El hombre miró de arriba a abajo a Umi, parecía pensar si debía seguir hablando o no.

"¿Qué tanto te gusta ella? Si tienes el dinero suficiente hay una opción que podría beneficiar a ambas partes"

"El dinero no es un problema para mí y está demás responder tu pregunta."

"Entiendo, entiendo. Puedes comprarla, te la llevarías de aquí y podrías hacer lo que quieras con ella, sería sólo tuya"

"¿Comprarla? ¿Hablas en serio?"

Umi intentó que la nueva información no afectara su humor de manera inmediata.

"Lo dices como si no hubieras comprado su tiempo y cuerpo hace unos minutos"

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en los labios del hombre.

"T-Tienes razón, los tragos extras han comenzado a afectarme"

Umi volvió a reír, esa era la unica forma que encontraba para no permitirse responder como deseaba.

"¿Entonces te interesa?"

"Por supuesto que sí"

"Regresa mañana, hablaré con el jefe y el mismo te atenderá. Si quieres ir más rápido no olvides traer efectivo, te recomiendo que sea una cantidad grande, Roxanne es especial. "

"Eso haré, volveré mañana"

Umi se despidió con un rápido movimiento de mano y apresurada salió del establecimiento hasta su automóvil, sólo ahí se permitió repasar su reciente charla.

"No la compraré para mi beneficio propio, no soy como ellos... "

Con ese pensamiento fuera de sus labios pusó en marcha el automóvil, necesitaba llegar antes de que Maki despertara.

* * *

¡No saben la alegría que me causo el ver que aún siguen la historia!（´▽`*)ノ muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y opinando al respecto, me hacen muy feliz.

PowerEyes : Es cierto, los capítulos ya son más cortos que antes, pero precisos (?) sucede que me cuesta bastante escribir el "relleno", tengo las cosas importantes pero lo demás me falla y si me enfoco más en eso termino por tardar demasiado, entonces ahora lo hago algo más conciso.

PotoChan: Si no me equivoco me comentaste también en AO3, ¿cierto? Gracias por ambos comentarios y nada, continuaré uvu

PileMimo: JAJAJA los sacrificios humanos siempre sirven (?) o tal vez fueron las oraciones, quien sabe jaja. Yo estoy justo como tú, me gustan ambas ships pero mi favorita sin duda es el EliUmi, lo amo. Así que estoy pensando seriamente el dejar el final del fic a manos de los lectores para ser más justa.

Pd: Será una pregunta tonta, pero, ¿Te gusta el mimopile? Justo tengo una pequeña historia de ellas que he estado pensando en seguir.

UserStrange: Eso es raro, si me sigues como autor tal vez te avisó que subí capitulo en otro tema (?) ¡Gracias a ti por leer!

Tetsuga-Okami: Ahora ya hay tres capítulos más, quiero mantenerme al día :3 me alegro haber sido la causante de que te gustará la ship, es muy linda y necesita más amor.

Susy Cullen : ¿Oh, en serio? Yo no he podido seguir muchos fics aquí pero sin duda pasaré a leer tu historia uvu. Los siguientes capítulos sólo te harán dudar sobre a qué pareja apoyar.

Ritsuki Kurusawi: Si lagrimas (?) recuerda que la pareja oficial sigue siendo el UmiMaki uvu. Gracias a ti por leer.

Y eso es todo, ¿Dudas, opiniones? Intenté no tardar demasiado con el capitulo. ;;


	7. Adquirida

Al entrar al departamento las luces encendidas le advirtieron a Umi que su novia había despertado.

"Estoy en casa"

"¡Umi!, ¿En dónde estabas?"

La expresión de Maki no reflejaba molestia, sólo preocupación.

"Fui a dar una vuelta, necesitaba inspiración"

"¿No podías esperar hasta mañana? Es media noche "

"Lo intenté pero realmente tenía deseos de pintar"

"¿Al menos lo conseguiste? "

"Ni un poco"

Umi sonrió y mostró su diestra donde llevaba pizza caliente y aquel espagueti que Maki tanto amaba.

"¿Pizza? ¿Sonoda Umi comprando pizza?"

"Quise cambiar un poco la rutina, no te sorprendas tanto "

Umi caminó hasta la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de Maki y su sonrisa burlona.

"Umi sin inspiración me gusta más "

Maki se inclinó contra la barra que conectaba la cocina y el comedor sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"No sé si debería sentirme ofendida o no "

Umi negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba un par de platos y vaciaba el espagueti.

"Deberías ofenderte cuando me guste alguien más que tú"

La pelirroja tomó los platos y bebidas llevándolo todo hasta la mesa.

"Cuando eso suceda no habrá más espagueti para ti"

"Es una suerte que jamás sucederá"

Con una ligera inclinación de parte de la pelirroja Umi entendió que debía besarla y así lo hizo con un beso corto sobre sus labios y seguidamente la mejilla.

"¿Te has tomado un día libre?"

"No, cambié un poco mis horarios para tener esta noche libre"

"¿Hm? ¿Sigues agotada? "

"No exactamente... "

Maki llevó una porción de espagueti hasta sus labios mientras apartaba la mirada.

"Sé cuando mientes, tú no cambias tus horarios sin una buena razón. "

"T-Tengo una buena razón "

"¿Cuál es? "

Umi dejó el trozo de pizza que comía para poner toda su atención en la pelirroja, conocía muy bien los alcances de su novia en cuanto ocultar su cansancio se trataba.

" Umi, no me hagas decirlo"

"¿No tienes ninguna excusa, eh? "

Ajena al verdadero motivo del nerviosismo de Maki, Umi continuó dando pequeños bocados a su cena.

"Umi... "

"No entiendo por qué no aceptas que te cansas y a veces deseas descansar más tiempo del que te permites. "

"¡Maldición Umi, quiero tener sexo, es todo! "

La joven casi escupe la porción de pizza en su boca ante el repentino ataque de tos que sufrió. En cuanto se recuperó miró a Maki con una ligera desaprobación en el rostro, la cual se desvacio al notar que había sido ella quien la había orillado a ser tan impúdica.

"Y-Ya veo... "

Ambas permanecieron comiendo en silencio, sólo con sus mejillas sonrosadas como prueba de lo que vendría.

"Iré a darme un baño antes de... uhm"

Umi ni siquiera hizo el intento de continuar.

"Es casi la una de la madrugada, ¿No puedes hacer una excepción? "

"Sabes que si tengo la oportunidad prefiero estar limpia"

Maki rodó los ojos con fastidio, aquel hábito de su novia había arruinado la pasión en varias ocasiones. Fastidiada de tener que esperar prefirió pasar el tiempo en su habitación, mirando el televisor.

Umi intentó relajarse debajo de la regadera, reflexionar en algo que hiciera alejar sus pensamientos de todo lo que venía sucediendo las últimas semanas. Estaba a punto de hacer el amor con Maki mientras seguía mintiendole e inventando excusas para ocultar lo de Roxanne, aquello la incomodaba.

Después de una ducha corta y varios minutos extras secando su cabello, Umi salió del baño con aspecto tranquilo.

"En esta ocasión no puedo oír tus quejas Maki, no me he demorado"

Y efectivamente, Umi no podía escuchar ninguna queja ya que su novia yacía dormida con el control remoto casí deslizándose de entre sus dedos. La peliazul se debatió entre despertarla para evitar la molestia que tendría al día siguiente o permitir que descansara lo suficiente; no fue una decisión difícil.

"Descansa"

Umi dejó un corto beso sobre la frente ajena, apagó el televisor y tomó su lugar en el lado vacío de la cama.

* * *

Un fuerte ruido obligó a Maki a abrir los ojos para intentar hallar la causa del mismo, fue al levantarse de la cama y andar hasta la puerta que notó lo sucedido anoche, o mejor dicho lo que no había sucedido.

"¡Umi!"

Con pasos rápidos y toscos Maki encontró rápidamente a la peliazul y también la causa del ruido.

"¿Por qué me dejaste dormir y qué se supone que estás haciendo?"

"Oh, buenos días Maki "

Umi se volteó lentamente como si hubiera sido encontrada haciendo algo terrible. Dejó los cuadros que había recolectado de entre todas sus pinturas y sonrió en dirección a la pelirroja.

"Estoy limpiando un poco"

"Haces demasiado ruido"

Maki no prestó demasiada atención a los cuadros, la molestia por no haber tenido sexo la noche anterior era primordial a la curiosidad.

"¿Por qué no me despertaste? Sabes que prácticamente nunca tenemos tiempo para intimar. "

"Parecías demasiado cansada, preferí dejarte dormir"

"¡Dormir puedo hacerlo en el hospital, estar contigo no!"

"Lo siento, yo... buscaremos tiempo, ¿si?"

Umi se acercó hasta ella dejando un corto besos en sus labios para calmar el enojo.

"Ahora, hagamoslo ahora"

"No puedo, debo ir a dejar estos cuadros"

"Puedes hacerlo más tarde"

Maki sujetó el abrigo de Umi con suavidad, dandole una mirada triste que sabía lograba conseguir lo que quisiera de su novia.

"No, no puedo Maki. Es urgente, perdón"

Umi se deslizó de su agarre, obtuvo el par de cuadros que había dejado de lado y salió de la habitación dando una mirada más de disculpa hacía Maki.

"Te he hecho el desayuno, aún está caliente, por favor come. Nos vemos después"

Sin decir más la joven salió del departamento con prisa. Los cuadros que llevaba entre sus brazos tenían varias de sus obras más queridas y también codiciadas, venderlas era la única opción para obtener el dinero que necesitaba sin levantar sospechas de Maki.

* * *

Roxanne había sido llamada a la oficina del jefe sin darle motivo alguno. Lo único que ella podía suponer era que Jin había abierto la boca para terminar de joderla.

"Roxanne"

"Señor Toshio"

La rubia se levantó de inmediato de su asiento y dio una leve reverencia en cuanto el hombre piso el lugar. Él con un vago movimiento de la mano le invitó a sentarse nuevamente.

"¿Sabes cuánto te falta para saldar tu cuenta?"

"Aproximadamente cincuenta mil dolares"

El hombre sonrió con burla y dejó una gran pila de papeles del lado donde ella se encontraba.

"Doscientos mil dolares"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser!"

Antes de que siguiera Toshio le indicó con una mirada que leyera los documentos. Sorprendida y molesta, Roxanne no tuvo mayor opción que hacerlo. Ante cada página que pasaba su furia era más evidente, ya no le importaba arrugar las hojas y sin dudar terminó por lanzar cada papel sobre el escritorio ajeno.

"¡Esto es un maldito robo! ¡Cómo me puede estar cobrando cien dolares por comida que prácticamente saca del basurero! Ropa, agua, electricidad, 'hospedaje' y 'espacio para laborar'. "

La voz de Eli fue hundiéndose ante cada palabra, las lagrimas ya amenazaban con bañar sus mejillas.

"Jamás saldré de aquí..."

"He ahí la buena noticia"

Toshio rodeo el escritorio y desde atrás sujetó los hombros de la rubia.

"Alguien te comprará"

"¿Q-Qué?"

"Te iras de aquí, tu deuda será saldada"

Él soltó el agarre como si le causara asco, arregló su saco y volvió a su asiento.

"Un cliente está interesado en ti y te iras hoy en la noche, te aviso para que te arregles lo mejor posible"

Eli hizo el intento de hablar, pero se detuvo, no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Además, ¿Aquello era una mala noticia? Por supuesto, podía acabar en las manos de un loco mas, era un riesgo que ya ni siquiera le importaba enfrentar con tal de salir de ahí.

* * *

El estrés que Umi había sentido por tener que cargar grandes cantidades de efectivo durante toda la tarde por fin comenzaba a opacarse ante la presión de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ni en sus sueños más absurdos imaginó comprar a un ser humano, sabia bien que el valor de una vida era incalculable y ciertamente dudaba de la cantidad que necesitaría para obtener a Roxanne, aún así quinientos mil dólares era lo único que logró obtener en tan poco tiempo; por supuesto lo veía como una ofensa para cualquiera.

Entró al ya familiar centro nocturno sin distraerse con las bailarinas provocativas y borrachos comunes. No tardo en recibir la bienvenida del recepcionista el cual dejó su sitio para guiarla hasta el lugar donde la atenderían. Al llegar a una puerta custodiada por dos hombres quedó claro que ese era su destino. Sujetó las correas de su bolsa y cruzó la puerta intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

"Señor Toshio, la señorita está aquí "

"¿Señorita...?"

"Sonoda"

"Sonoda-san, es un gusto conocerla, por favor tome asiento"

Uno de los hombres dentro de la habitación se limitó a escuadriñarla con la mirada mientras el recepcionista salía en silencio.

"El gusto es mío "

Umi respondió con eduación a la par que tomaba asiento.

"Vamos al grano, me han dicho que está interesada en adquirir a Roxanne y dado que ha venido hoy no tengo motivo alguno para dudarlo"

"Así es, su belleza es algo que sólo yo deseo observar "

"Comprendo. "

Ambos hombres se miraron al mismo tiempo como manteniendo una charla silenciosa.

"Roxanne es una de nuestras estrellas y es doloroso perderla, pero no dudo que usted cuidará de ella y pagará su valor"

"Me alegra que confíe en mí "

Umi sonrió brevemente y Toshio respondió con el mismo gesto.

"¿Y cuál es la cantidad que está usted pidiendo por Roxanne? "

"Bueno, primero que nada debe cubrirse la deuda que tiene con nosotros y un porciento de lo que nos haría ganar en un futuro si estuviese aún bajo nuestra protección"

El hombre frotó su barbilla como si realmente hiciera difíciles cálculos mentales.

"Seiscientos mil dólares es lo adecuado"

"Por favor"

Umi comenzó a reír con la misma tranquilidad que había logrado mantener.

"¿Usted piensa que pagaré esa cantidad por una simple prostituta? "

"Roxanne es una de nuestras mejores chicas"

La voz de Toshio se endureció.

"No lo dudo; sin embargo, ¿Cuántas personas han pasado por ella? ¿Qué edad tiene? "

La peliazul se permitió reír una vez más antes de continuar.

"La última vez que la vi su piel estaba manchada con moretones y me pareció notar una pequeña cicatriz sobre su ceja. Al parecer ni siquiera cuidan bien a sus mejores chicas"

La mandíbula de Toshio se contrajo a la par que el hombre que actuaba como espectador se encogió sobre su sitio.

"Con esa cantidad puedo comprar a una joven virgen lo sabe bien. Usted no es el único que brinda tales servicios"

La expresión del hombre se relajó para dar paso a una sonrisa y después una leve risa bastante creíble.

"Tiene toda la razón señorita Sonoda, no sé qué ha ocurrido con mi chica pero sin duda nosotros nos encargamos de cuidarla lo mejor posible. Jin, ¿Tú sabes qué ha ocurrido con ella? "

"¿Q-Qué? No padre, por supuesto que no, tal vez alguna de las chicas la lastimó, conoces la envidia entre mujeres"

Umi observó en silencio las pocas palabras compartidas por ambos.

"Es posible." El tomó los papeles sobre la mesa, hojeandolos. "Ve ahora mismo por Roxanne"

"Sí, como ordene"

Jin se levantó de inmediato y con la misma prisa salió por la puerta.

"Discúlpeme por tomar más tiempo del debido, sin duda llegaremos a un acuerdo"

"Confío en ello"

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y Roxanne entró por ella con una pequeña maleta a su lado. La sorpresa era evidente en el rostro de la rubia.

"Roxanne, ven aquí "

Ella apartó su mirada de Umi y atendió al llamado de Toshio, posandose a su lado. Él inspeccionó con detalle su rostro y después cuello y brazos, apenas era notorio debajo del maquillaje pero sin duda había moretones ahí.

"Tenía usted razón, Sonoda."

Toshio garabateo algo sobre papel y cuidadosamente lo deslizó por el escritorio hasta la peliazul. Umi leyó y asintió a la par que abría su bolso, comenzando a sacar fajos de billetes, uno trás de otro. En cuanto todo el dinero estuvo sobre el escritorio, Toshio deslizó la cinta de cada fajo y dejó que la maquina de contar billetes hiciera su trabajo. Al tener la cantidad correcta deslizó un sobre cerrado hasta Umi.

"Todos los papeles de Roxanne están ahí, con esto podemos dar por finalizada nuestra reunión"

"Me alegra que nuestro acuerdo haya sido fructífero"

Umi no permitió que pasara un segundo más para levantarse de ahí.

"Un placer señorita, no dude en volver. Buena suerte, Roxanne"

La rubia giró de golpe sin responder, tan sólo esperó a que Umi abriese la puerta para salir de la habitación con la peliazul a un lado. Roxanne no se despidió de nadie ni hizo contacto visual con las chicas de murmuraban a su paso, se limitó a caminar hasta la salida. Cuando el ambiente frío de la calle invadió a ambas chicas, ella suspiró y detuvo su andar.

"¿Por qué?"

Umi se detuvo justo a su lado y gentilmente despojó a Roxanne de la maleta que llevaba entre las manos.

"Porque es lo correcto"

"¿Es así de sencillo? "

"Lo es"

Umi sonrió, dejó la maleta sobre el suelo y comenzó a andar por la acera, unos pasos después giró sobre sus talones para hacer frente a la rubia confundida.

"No necesitas llevar nada que provenga de ese lugar"

Roxanne miró la maleta y después a Umi, sus labios se curvearon por una fracción de segundo antes de seguir los pasos ajenos.

"¿Cuál era tu nombre?"

"Umi"

"Gracias, Umi"

La peliazul únicamente respondió con una sonrisa tan sincera como el agradecimiento recibido.

* * *

 **¿Pensaron que iban a coshear {tener sexo} ? PUES NO :3**

 **Por cierto, no lo mencioné de manera directa, pero Umi también cuenta con su propia fortuna, el dinero es una clave importante en el fic, si no la historia sería por completo diferente.**

 **PileMimo: Habrá que desactivar la autodestrucción primero (?) Umi es una buena chica sí, pero no tonta uvu ya verás porque lo digo. Gracias a ti por leer.**

 **UserStrange: El NozoNico está en camino :B en el futuro se revelará como Eli terminó ahí y demás cositas necesarias. El orgullo es fuerte en ella, pero no tanto como su inteligencia, recuerda Kashikoi kawaii Elichika (?)**

 **Lol31: She's rich, but not as much as Maki xd Thanks for the encouragement!**

 **PowerEyes : Debería hacer un AU dónde Umi sea policía, sí JAJA. En esta historia tanto Umi como Maki tienen dinero, por supuesto la pelirroja es mucho más acaudalada. Afortunadamente para Umi, Maki no notará lo del dinero *guiño*. UFF yo también quiero una Eli de mascota ;/; Que apoyen el MakiUmiEli me causará problemas en el futuro, lo sé e~e**

 **Susy Cullen: A mí también me dolió lo de citrus ; ; sé que terminará bien pero el dolor está ahí. ¿Tú también con el MakiUmiEli? Dioses, pobre de mí xd**

 **Dentro de los pensamientos y valores de Umi, lo que ha hecho por Eli no es nada, así qué quién sabe cual sea su limite (?)**

 **Dyeson : Recordar ese oneshot aún me causa algo de vergüenza. Y no necesitas preocuparte por eso, Umi no es el tipo de persona que haría algo así, ella no está cegada por la belleza de Eli o algo parecido, no la ve como "mujer", la ve como una persona que necesita ayuda.**

 **Ritsuki Kurusawi: Maki la golpeará con la chancla (?)**

 **¿Lo notaron? El capitulo es ligeramente más largo, aunque el siguiente no me convence demasiado... también debo decirles que ahora mismo sólo tengo escrito el siguiente capitulo :_D mandenme su inspiración o sufran la espera.**


	8. Posibilidades

A pesar del gran día de descanso que Maki había conseguido tener, su humor no era el mejor. Las últimas horas opacaron cruelmente su tranquilidad, si Umi no hubiese desaparecido de esa manera sin duda la irritación que sentía no sería parte de ella en ese momento.

"Necesito que monitoreen la temperatura del paciente de la cama 504 de manera regular, si no disminuye llámame de inmediato"

"Por supuesto Doctora"

El turno de noche podía considerarse el más pesado o el más relajado, todo dependía de aquel que juzgara. Para Maki era tiempo para dormir y dado que había terminado ya con las revisiones, sólo le quedaba esperar a que amaneciera o alguien le llamara por alguna emergencia. Dejando los expedientes en el área de enfermería tomó camino a su oficina; sin embargo a un par de puertas ruidos inquietantes captaron su atención.

"No puede ser verdad"

Sin vacilar giró la perilla de la puerta y en cuanto su visión se acostumbró a la poca visibilidad sus mejillas se encendieron en vergüenza.

"¡Q-Qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos!"

Maki entró al pequeño cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí, al instante se arrepintió. Dentro, Nico y Nozomi prácticamente desnudas la miraban atónitas. La primera en reaccionar fue la pelinegra.

"¡¿Qué mierda haces?!"

Como si no le importara su propio estado cubrió los pechos de Nozomi con una prenda al azar. Maki miró a su secretaría con atención, no buscando ver más de lo que lamentablemente ya había hecho, sino queriendo grabar en su memoria el sonrojo que se dejaba ver en ella.

"¡Voltéate maldición! "

"Oh, sí, perdón"

Maki se giró y después comprendió que no debió disculparse, ellas eran las culpables de todo.

"Las esperaré en la oficina, no tarden o su castigo será peor"

No tenía ningún motivo por el cual seguir ahí excepto el de sentirse incómoda; por supuesto quería evitarlo. Salió por la puerta y usó el corto trayecto para pensar el castigo de ambas.

Pocos minutos después Nozomi y Nico entraron a la oficina con aspecto preocupado, las dos comprendían bien las reglas del hospital y algo como lo que habían hecho era causa de despido.

"¿Algo qué decir?"

"Fue culpa mía, estuve hostigando a Nicocchi hasta que aceptó"

"¡Eso no es cierto!"

"No importa de quién fue la culpa" Maki miró a ambas, conocía bien la situación de Nico y sus hermanos, además Nozomi era una buena secretaria a pesar de ser molesta la mayor parte del tiempo. "No volverán a tener turnos compartidos por al menos seis meses"

"¿Estás loca? Prefiero renunciar"

Maki alzó ambas cejas con desconcierto.

"Nicocchi, Maki intenta ayudarnos, lo sabes"

"¡Seis meses Nozomi! Con suerte nos veríamos un par de horas"

Nico regresó su mirada a Maki y con voz seria continuó.

"Tú mejor que nadie deberías comprender, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasas aquí? ¿Tienes sexo con regularidad? ¿Tienes citas o cenas con tus padres? "

La pelirroja mordió su labio para evitar cualquier comentario mordaz; por supuesto que comprendía aquello.

"Si quitas nuestros turnos juntas estarías jodiendo nuestra relación. Aceptaré cualquier otro castigo, o si es necesario renunciaré"

"Nicocchi, por favor. Estoy segura de que Maki encontrará otra solución, ¿Cierto?"

La nombrada cambió su vista de Nico a Nozomi, podía fácilmente notar la esperanza en los ojos color esmeralda. El recuerdo de Umi fue suficiente para hacerla dudar y poco después cambiar de opinión.

"Olvidaré este incidente con la condición de que jamás vuelva a ocurrir, si sucede ambas serán despedidas"

Una radiante sonrisa iluminó el rostro de su secretaría a la par que Nico soltaba un suspiro de alivió.

"Maldición, realmente pensé que tendría que buscar un nuevo empleo"

"Muchas gracias Makicchi, los dioses te recompensarán"

"Sí, cómo sea, salgan ya de mi oficina"

"Te lo dije Nozomi, la princesita está enamorada de Nico en secreto ~ no me puede dejar ahí "

"¡Yazawa, si no sales ahora mismo de mi oficina empezaré a redactar tu renuncia! "

La rapidez y rudeza con la que Maki se pusó de pie fue suficiente para que Nico retrocediera con su sonrisa tambaleante.

"Vamos Nozomi, a alguien le falta sexo por aquí "

Y más veloz que flash, Nico salió por la puerta.

"¿Tal vez deberías contratar a Umi-chan e intentarlo? La sala de archivos es solitaria~ "

"¡Nozomi! "

El rostro de Maki comenzó a rivalizar con su cabello. La secretaría estaba segura de que aquello era vergüenza y no furia.

"Buenas noches, Makicchi"

Tranquilamente Nozomi siguió por el mismo camino que su novia. Maki por su parte quedó con tentadoras ideas que no le permitieron dormir con tranquilidad.

* * *

Con una sola ida al mini súper, Umi descubrió el gran gusto de Roxxane por el chocolate. Fue ofrecerle ( por al menos una decena de veces) tomar lo que quisiese para que la canastilla se llenará de varios productos con chocolate.

"¿Estás segura de qué no le molestará a tu amiga? "

Umi abrió la puerta del departamento dejando pasar a la rubia, se quitó los zapatos en el recibidor y anduvo hasta la cocina para dejar las compras.

"Le molestará, demasiado "

"Supongo que lo mejor será que me vaya"

"¿Tienes a dónde ir? "

"Ya encontraré algo"

Umi terminó de acomodar los productos en la alacena y ya sin ningún impedimento dejó toda su atención sobre su invitada.

"No compré tu libertad para después echarte a la calle. Si tuvieras un lugar al cual regresar no me importaría que te marcharas, pero no es el caso"

"Tu amiga me echará en cuanto vuelva, prefiero evitarme el mal rato"

"Hablaré con ella. Mientras no hagas nada incorrecto encontraré la manera adecuada de ayudarte, confiaré en ti nuevamente."

Eli miró a Umi, intentando descifrar el porqué de sus acciones. Le agradecía enormemente el haberla sacado de aquel infierno, pero la situación era demasiado buena para ser verdad. Pronto llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía mayor opción que aceptar su ayuda, al menos por ahora.

"Ya no tengo motivos importantes para robarte. Por cierto, ¿A qué te dedicas? No cualquiera pagaría esa cantidad en caridad "

"¿No te lo había dicho ya? Soy artista, pinto por gusto y amor. Tuve la suerte de que mi pasión fuera recompensada con dinero. "

"Eso explica la cantidad de cuadros que vi la ultima vez, pensé que tan sólo era un pasatiempo"

"Lo fue por un tiempo, después Maki habló de mi con algunos amigos y desde ahí comenzó a ser también un trabajo"

"Tienes demasiados cuadros de ella, ¿Te gusta o es la única persona que aceptó ser tu modelo?"

Umi sonrió, pocas veces había pensado en pintar a otra persona que no fuese la pelirroja.

"Maki es mi novia y jamás tuvo tiempo para posar, simplemente fui plasmando recuerdos de ella en el lienzo"

De manera irremediable Eli soltó una risa breve.

"¿Ella sabe que me compraste?"

"No"

Umi se removió incomoda sobre su sitio.

"Ya quiero saber qué inventarás para salvarte de este problema"

Eli caminó hasta la sala aún sonriendo, había un pensamiento interesante tomando forma en su mente.

* * *

Ritsuki Kurusawi: También estás entre el amor de dos mujeres: la rubia y la pelirroja (?)

Megurine-san: ¡Muchas gracias por apoyarme! Ni yo sé en qué terminara esto pero esperemos que bien jaja.

OddMH : Me gusta que me digan humano perverso (?) En realidad me siento igual que tú. A veces me pongo a pensar en lo que continua y me siento mal por ellas, cualquiera de las tres ; ;

Mr. Skyblue Aww muchas gracias, me alegro que te gusten mis trabajos. Este posiblemente te hará sufrir pero espero que valga la pena ; ;. Como quedo claro en este capitulo Eli se quedará con Umi, pero ya veremos si Maki lo acepta o no uvu. Por cierto, me pensaré la temática policial (?) tal vez se me ocurra algo.

Susy Cullen: Tal vez el lemon llegue antes de lo que te esperas, o hasta el ultimo capitulo, quién sabe (?). Toca esperar la reacción de Maki, gracias por seguir leyendo.

Dyeson: Se dan amor en su tiempo libre, pero sin el acto sexual (?) Y estás en lo correcto, con un poco de tiempo su actitud irá cambiando, tranqui uvu. En cuanto a lo tsundere, realmente no lo había pensado, más que nada por la situación y su edad. ¿Siento que es algo superado? Aunque no del todo obviamente, posiblemente haré lo que me pides pero sin llegar a lo que es como adolescente, sólo en los escenarios correctos.

Aprovecho el espacio para preguntar, ¿Maki tsundere o lo actual? Como comente en una respuesta de review, la característica tsundere es propia de Maki, pero en mi visión al estar en una relación firme y siendo ya adulta esto fue desapareciendo paulatinamente. ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Lo agregamos? Por supuesto no sera al extremo, sólo algunos tintes.

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
